dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Move
Archived Move discussions Previous topics can be found in the Move discussions archives. Move Discussions Dru-Zod (DC Extended Universe) to Zod (DC Extended Universe) He is never named "Dru-Zod" in any media, only "Zod". —MakeShift (talk · ) 10:49, March 28, 2016 (UTC) * Oppose: The character is an adaptation of Dru-Zod. In the comics, "Zod" is the surname (so that's what he is usually called). So unless that is officially debunked as his full name in the DCEU, I don't see any reason to move it. DarkKnight' ' 17:38, August 25, 2017 (UTC) :*I can't say I see this as a reason to keep it as is, as that's a "guilty unless proven innocent" sort of approach. —MakeShift (talk · ) 04:13, November 23, 2017 (UTC) Alexander Luthor (DC Extended Universe) to Alexander Luthor, Jr. (DC Extended Universe) See the talk page. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 00:21, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Titano (Earth-One) to Toto (Earth-One) The Super-Ape was originally a non-super chimp named Toto. Naming conventions suggest a move. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 17:39, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Thing From 40,000 A.D. (Earth-One) to Thing (Earth-One) Never called "Thing From 40,000 A.D." in-universe. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 15:59, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Space Ape (Prime Earth) to Lorix (Prime Earth) His real name was revealed in . SadCryingClown (talk) 11:18, April 26, 2017 (UTC)\ Every (Injustice: Gods Among Us) character page to Injustice: Earth One and Every (Injustice: The Regime) page to Injustice See talk page. --- Haroldrocks talk 02:57, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Marla Bloom (New Earth) to Marlene Bloomberg (New Earth) Her full name is revealed in . -- Shadzane �� (talk) 17:32, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Sandy Keene (Earth-Two) to Sandy Kean (Earth-Two) Proper spelling as seen in his first appearance. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 10:36, June 19, 2017 (UTC) :In More Fun Comics Vol 1 82 it's spelled "Keene". So this may be one of those "Sanders" > "Saunders" or "Thomson" > "Thompson" mutations. Oh I hate those. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 21:31, July 18, 2017 (UTC) ::It appears so. I've read several of his early stories and they all say "Kean". We should include a note on the page. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 22:37, July 18, 2017 (UTC) The Albino (Wildstorm Universe) to Albino (Wildstorm Universe) We don't start character page name with "The". DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 19:57, July 30, 2017 (UTC) Frank Chandler (Earth 2) to Charles Chandler (Earth 2) Earth 2 Chas was introduced before Prime Earth Chas. Earth 2 Chas is only ever referred to as "Chas", however Prime Earth Chas, who is supposed to be a perfect doppelganger of his Earth 2 counterpart, is named Charles. I think that retoactively makes Earth 2 Chas' real name Charles, but, if that's too much of a leap, I'll accept Chas Chandler (Earth 2) instead. He just shouldn't be Frank. --- Haroldrocks talk 19:08, August 26, 2017 (UTC) :Where did we get the name Frank from? Just curious... Shadzane �� (talk) 01:27, August 27, 2017 (UTC) :: Frank has traditionally been his name from the original Vertigo Hellblazer run from what I understand. It wasn't too much of a leap to think it carried over in the New 52 until The Hellblazer Rebirth threw us for a loop. --- Haroldrocks talk 02:06, August 27, 2017 (UTC) Weather Man (Earth-S) to Weatherman (Earth-S) This character is called "Weatherman" in-story and "Weather Man" in the story title. The in-story name wins. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 23:52, August 26, 2017 (UTC) Weather Man to Weatherman Three of the four characters on the page are "Weatherman". That should be the name of the page. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 23:54, August 26, 2017 (UTC) Sherwood (Earth-One) to Sherwood Van Roy (Earth-One) I don't know where it first appeared, but the GCD has "Van Roy" as Sherwood's last name in many of their indexes (from issue 10 to 58), and I see no reason to doubt them... Shadzane �� (talk) 19:57, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Jonathan Dodd (Earth-S) to John Dodd (Earth-S) In his origin story, he calls himself "John". He's not called "Jonathan" in dialog or caption. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 11:49, September 10, 2017 (UTC) Johnny Cloud II (New Earth) to John Cloud II (New Earth) Technically, there is no Johnny Cloud #1. His grandfather, who he's presumably named after, was named Flying Cloud, Johnny was a nickname. However, there's another guy, a relative of Johnny II, named John Cloud who was introduced like 10 years before him. So now we have a Wally West Prime Earth situation where two cousins are named after the same grandfather. With a move, we'd have Flying "Johnny" Cloud, John Cloud, and this guy - John "Johnny" Cloud, which, IMO, is good enough. --- Haroldrocks talk 20:57, September 26, 2017 (UTC) John Curry (Prime Earth) back to Danny Ruby (Prime Earth) Sigh. The 5-issue-long reveal that his real name was John Curry was a red herring. John Curry is somebody else entirely, Debbie got the evidence wrong. Don't move this yet. The mystery's supposed to conclude next issue, and I don't want us to have to move the page again in a month if they decide to throw us for a loop again. I'll bump this when the issue comes out. --- Haroldrocks talk 03:24, September 30, 2017 (UTC) : Bumping. Yup, John Curry is a totally separate person. Danny Ruby's stuff needs to be moved to Danny Ruby (Prime Earth) and a separate page for John Curry has to be made in its place. --- Haroldrocks talk 18:06, October 28, 2017 (UTC) Space Cabby (New Earth) to Space Cabbie (New Earth) That's how DC Comics, plus everybody else on the internet, spells it. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 11:22, October 5, 2017 (UTC) :Also, the disambig oage and other versions spelled "Cabbie" should be moved. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 19:32, October 9, 2017 (UTC) Jacob (Prime Earth) to Brother Jacob (Prime Earth) I hate first name only pages. --- Haroldrocks talk 02:08, October 15, 2017 (UTC) : That is your right, but where does Brother Jacob come from? Why is it better? -- Shadzane �� (talk) 05:09, October 16, 2017 (UTC) :: Going off of the page. I know nothing about the character and could easily be mistaken, but when a character with a unique alias instead has a mononymous page name, we tend to prefer the former over the latter. Again, that's only usually the case. If you know more about the character and want to make a case why it should be just "Jacob", I'm not above reason. --- Haroldrocks talk 14:02, October 16, 2017 (UTC) ::: Well, I read the only issue in which he appeared. He is called "Brother Jacob" only within his Amish community (the other men are called that way too), not that he actually identifies himself with that alias outside of it. As for knowing which would be the best naming, I'd rather stay out of this discussion.--FabioEscorpiao (talk) 17:12, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Lucas Trent (Futures End) to Midnighter (Futures End) "Lucas Trent" was never his real name. --FabioEscorpiao (talk) 02:35, October 15, 2017 (UTC) Gregory Reed (Earth-One) to Gregory Reed (New Earth) The New Earth Greg Reed is mentioned in . Shadzane �� (talk) 06:08, October 28, 2017 (UTC) Flying Fish to Flying Fish (Vehicle) I'm open to another qualifier besides "vehicle" but this should be moved to allow a disambig. Kyletheobald (talk) 03:24, October 29, 2017 (UTC) S.H.A.Z.A.M. and S.H.A.Z.A.M. (Flashpoint Paradox) to Captain Thunder (Flashpoint Timeline) and Captain Thunder (Flashpoint Paradox) To those confused, this is actually a mistake. The combined form of the SHAZAM kids is actually called Captain Thunder. I own both a physical copy of both Flashpoint Vol 2 1 and of Flashpoint Paradox the movie. To those who do not believe me, here is a link to a clip on Youtube of Wonder Woman vs Captain Thunder, and an explanation of Captain Thunder on comicvine. —ClassicFan92 (talk · )ClassicFan92 (talk) 22:44, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Savitar (Arrow) to Savitar (Arrow: 2024) He does not come from 2024, but from either 2020 or 2021, so the page should not be moved. :Or at least, not to that. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:42, November 12, 2017 (UTC) :: There are so many possible futures / alternate timelines between The Flash and Legends, I'm not too concerned with moving Savitar. I think the idea behind naming it 2024 is because that's the year in the future Barry goes to look for help. So, even though Savitar was created in 2020 or 2021, he's from a timeline that Barry visited in 2024 and is being used as a catch-all term for characters from that timeline, not the year specifically. :: While I'm interested in making pages for that alternate timeline / possible future characters from (because right now, they're just notes on the episode page which IMO is kinda lame), regardless, if we move Savitar, he should have the same designation as those characters. --- Haroldrocks talk 18:58, November 12, 2017 (UTC) ::: Since 2024 is the only year from that alternate future that has been shown in the series, we need to have all characters from that future under the Arrow: 2024 designation. DalekSupreme13 (talk) 09:37, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Counterpoint: He doesnt actually come from this timeline. He comes from a timeline, which was erased, when his future self from a few seconds later travelled to his time, turning him into a time remnant. (Ninja72 (talk) 16:04, February 3, 2018 (UTC)) President of the United States (Injustice: The Regime) to President Boon (Injustice: The Regime) His last name was revealed in . I'm not a fan of one-name only pages, so I really don't want to name it "Boon (Injustice: The Regime)". --- Haroldrocks talk 14:35, November 15, 2017 (UTC) Stretch Skinner (New Earth) to Hiram Skinner (New Earth) Per Sensation Comics Vol 1 4. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 13:28, November 18, 2017 (UTC) Christopher Kent to Lor-Zod The Prime Earth version is unlikely to ever go by "Chris Kent." The birth name is the common denominator between all versions. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 23:38, November 19, 2017 (UTC) Agreed. Unless we have some significant changes, Lor-Zod seems a far better optionGZilla311 (talk) 00:17, November 20, 2017 (UTC) Danton Craig (Earth-One) to Dandy Craig (Earth-One) The name Danton appears nowhere in Craig's only appearance. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 01:37, November 21, 2017 (UTC) :Whoever named the page must have assumed Dandy (as a first name) is short for Danton. My five minutes of Internet research shows it is usually derived from Andrew -- when it is a given name. But realistically, it's much more likely to be a nickname that has nothing to do with ones given name. Shadzane �� (talk) 06:38, November 27, 2017 (UTC) Mechanic (Arrow) to Marlize DeVoe (Arrow) She's not been referred to in any official media as "Mechanic", she's simply an adaptation of. —'MakeShift' (talk page) 04:13, November 23, 2017 (UTC) Bookmaker (Earth-S) to John Bugg (Earth-S) Per America's Greatest Comics Vol 1 6, real name given in captions. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 12:58, November 25, 2017 (UTC) Atom-Master (Earth-One) to Atom-Master (New Earth) He appeared in a flashback in . DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 14:10, November 26, 2017 (UTC) Cecile Horton (Arrow) to Cecille Horton (Arrow) Her name is written as "Cecille" on an ultrasound in The Flash episode "Girls Night Out". —MakeShift (talk · ) 15:03, November 28, 2017 (UTC) DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV Series) Episode: Crisis on Earth X, Part 4 to DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV Series) Episode: Crisis on Earth-X, Part 4 Press releases have included the dash in "Earth-X", as has the actual title card in the episodes. —MakeShift (talk · ) 00:27, November 29, 2017 (UTC) : See above. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 00:31, November 29, 2017 (UTC) :There's already a page named DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV Series) Episode: Crisis on Earth-X, Part 4. We need a Merge, not a Move... Shadzane �� (talk) 17:08, January 16, 2018 (UTC) Otto Muller (Earth-One) to Otto Müller (Earth-One) In the comics, his last name is written consistently as "Müller", not "Muller". If, for some technical reason, we can't have a ü'' in a pagename, then the pagename should be changed to Otto Mueller (Earth-One), because when you can't use a ''ü, you are supposed to replace it with ue (not u'') Shadzane �� (talk) 01:19, November 29, 2017 (UTC) Queen Bee (Earth-Two) to Lissa Raven (Earth-Two) Real name revealed in . DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 16:55, November 30, 2017 (UTC) James Stanton (Earth-Two) to James Stanton (New Earth) He's mentioned in . DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 14:28, December 1, 2017 (UTC) Harley Quinn II (White Knight) to Marian Drew (White Knight) So, this name change has been proposed, but as far as I can tell the name Marian Drew hasn't been mentioned in either of the previous issues. Ohdear15 (talk) 11:00, December 3, 2017 (UTC) :It's Drew''s. The move has been made to Marian Drews (White Knight). DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 00:10, January 19, 2018 (UTC) Major Holst (New Earth) to Major Holst (Earth-One) A one-shot Pre-Crisis villain who died was probably not mentioned after the Crisis. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 20:50, December 4, 2017 (UTC) Von Karnstein (New Earth) to Von Karnstein (Earth-One) See above. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 21:05, December 4, 2017 (UTC) Max Regensdorf (New Earth) to Max Regensdorf (Earth-One) 1979 = Earth-One. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 01:03, December 16, 2017 (UTC) Von Krizt (New Earth) to Von Krizt (Earth-One) 1964 = Earth-One. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 01:21, December 16, 2017 (UTC) Dru-Zod II (Injustice: The Regime) to Dru-Zod (Injustice: The Regime) There's no source or reason to assume he's the second. I think he was just named that to match the New Earth page. --- Haroldrocks talk 17:49, December 26, 2017 (UTC) Rorschach II to Rorschach II (Watchmen) All character pages need a reality designation. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 06:47, January 2, 2018 (UTC) Isabella Sorentino (Prime Earth) to Isabelle Sorentino (Prime Earth) Typo in her first name. It says explicitly in Doomed Vol 1 1 that her name is Isabelle Sorentino. Bobbie goodman (talk) 22:24, January 5, 2018 (UTC) J. Wilbur Wolfingham (New Earth) to J. Wilbur Wolfingham (Earth-One) I cannot find where J. Wilbur Wolfingham appeared (or was mentioned) post-Crisis/pre-Flashpoint. (His Who's Who entry did appear post-Crisis, but so did many other pre-Crisis entries, because they were already written pre-Crisis.) A similar character named E. Wilbur Wolfingham did appear post-Crisis, but we already acknowledge that he was similar but not the same. NOTE: After the name change, I will split the page into Earth-Two and Earth-One. Shadzane �� (talk) 15:33, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Vance Vanucci (New Earth) to Vance Vanucci (Earth-One) I cannot find where Vanquisher appeared (or was mentioned) post-Crisis. (His Who's Who entry was technically post-Crisis, but as mentioned above that doesn't really count.) Shadzane �� (talk) 15:58, January 16, 2018 (UTC) Bartholomew Allen (Titans Tomorrow) to Bartholomew Allen II Clone (Titans Tomorrow) As I mentioned on the talk page, the current name doesn't reflect that he's a clone of Bart, it kinda just sounds like future Barry. The new name would specify that he's specially a clone of the second person named Bartholomew Allen. (I don't like the idea of naming him Bartholomew Allen III because that implies that he's the third person born as Bartholomew Allen as opposed to a clone of the second.) --- Haroldrocks talk 20:14, January 19, 2018 (UTC) Justice League Task Force to Justice League Task Force (New Earth) To make way for a disambig. Batman's team in Injustice 2 has just been identified as the "Justice League Task Force". Right now the New Earth page is a redirect. --- Haroldrocks talk 20:42, January 19, 2018 (UTC) Luke O'Brian (Injustice: The Regime) to Luke McDunnagh (Injustice: The Regime) He's only ever been referred to as McDunnagh. He doesn't share his father's last name. --- Haroldrocks talk 02:05, January 20, 2018 (UTC) Patrick O'Brian (Injustice: The Regime) to Patrick O'Brien (Injustice: The Regime) The past issues of Injustice 2 ( , ) call him O'Bri''e''n with an "e". I don't have a source for the former, though I'm pretty sure it was conjecture with all the times it's been with an "a". --- Haroldrocks talk 02:05, January 20, 2018 (UTC) Krypto (Clone) (New Earth) to Krypto Clone (New Earth) Boo, double brackets. The change would look nicer and fit with naming standards. --- Haroldrocks talk 22:00, February 12, 2018 (UTC) Sky Pirate (New Earth) to Sky Pirate (Earth-Two) I cannot find where the Sky Pirate appeared (or was mentioned) post-Crisis. Shadzane �� (talk) 20:22, February 16, 2018 (UTC) :Me too neither. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 22:20, February 16, 2018 (UTC) Muhammad Ali (Earth-One) to Muhammad Ali (New Earth) Mentioned in . Kyletheobald (talk) 18:15, February 26, 2018 (UTC) Simon Atwell (Earth-Two) to Simon Atwell (New Earth) Mentioned in . Kyletheobald (talk) 18:15, February 26, 2018 (UTC) Reach II (Prime Earth) to Reach (Prime Earth) "Reach (Prime Earth)" currently refers to "The Reach" organization and it's redirected to Reach (New Earth). My plan is to split the two The Reaches, with the Prime Earth page being The Reach (Prime Earth). Then, the character known only as Reach can comfortably be just "Reach". --- Haroldrocks talk 21:47, February 27, 2018 (UTC) :That sounds like a good plan to me! - Hatebunny (talk) 21:52, February 27, 2018 (UTC) ::We should probably move the NE page to The Reach too, then. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:14, March 1, 2018 (UTC) Shaka Okaro (Futures End) to Shaka Okoro (Futures End) I misread his name early on as Okaro, when it should be Okoro, sorry. Ohdear15 (talk) 10:30, March 1, 2018 (UTC) Thinker II (Earth-Two) to Thinker III (Earth-Two) Batman fought a different Thinker in . DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 21:20, March 2, 2018 (UTC) Snake (Earth-One) to Snake (New Earth) Appears in . Kyletheobald (talk) 01:11, March 4, 2018 (UTC) Powerhouse (Earth-One) to Powerhouse I (New Earth) Appears in . Kyletheobald (talk) 01:11, March 4, 2018 (UTC) Powerhouse (New Earth) to Powerhouse II (New Earth) See above. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 01:21, March 4, 2018 (UTC) Bizarro Superboy II (Earth-One) to Bizarro Superboy II (Pre-Zero Hour) He's a 30th Century character, so he belongs in the Pre-Zero Hour category. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 08:21, March 12, 2018 (UTC) Jerry Hallick (Earth-One) to Jerry Halleck (Earth-One) The name is misspelled. If needed I can crop out the panel showing his name. Something0Something (talk) 12:20, March 12, 2018 (UTC) Peter Gambi (Black Lightning TV Series) to Peter Esposito (Black Lightning TV Series) Revealed in The Book of Revelations. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 02:36, March 14, 2018 (UTC) Starfire, Supergirl Enemy (Earth-One) to Starfire (Earth-One) See talk page. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 23:55, March 24, 2018 (UTC) Rorschach II (Watchmen) to Reggie Long (Watchmen) Revealed in . DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 13:17, March 28, 2018 (UTC) Ystina (Prime Earth) to Ystin (Prime Earth) I can find no evidence that the Demon Knights version of Shining Knight was ever named or called "Ystina", and given that their gender is ambiguous, I see no reason to assume that their real name is anything but Ystin. -- Gnostic (talk) 05:11, April 18, 2018 (UTC) Joshua Christian (Prime Earth) to Fan (Prime Earth) It was established in that the Fan stole the identity of his childhood friend, Joshua Christian. The Fan's real name remains unknown and, with the series wrapped up, will probably stay that way. -- SadCryingClown (talk) 13:35, April 18, 2018 (UTC) :Has the real Joshua Christian ever showed up in the comics? -- Gnostic (talk) 07:05, April 20, 2018 (UTC) ::Yes, in and . -- SadCryingClown (talk) 08:14, April 25, 2018 (UTC) Quietus to Quietus (Species) Now that there is a major villain called Quietus in The Silencer Vol 1, Quietus will need to be made into a disambiguation page. I'm not sure whether Quietus (Species) would be the correct name for the Black Canary villains (are they a species?), but it's the best I could come up with. Samohyeah (talk) 23:49, April 25, 2018 (UTC) Lindsey Harrison (Smallville) to Lindsay Harrison (Smallville) According to an article, that Jonathan gives to Clark, her name is spelled with an "a".KylieMfever (talk) 18:38, May 1, 2018 (UTC) Maya (Earth-One) to Maya of the Dryads (New Earth) She appears in flashback to Jason Woodrue's origin in , and there's already a Maya (New Earth) page. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 22:19, May 1, 2018 (UTC) Jonathan Sullivan-Queen (Smallville) to Jonathan Queen (Smallville) Went back and checked . At no point is his last name given as "Sullivan-Queen".KylieMfever (talk) 12:40, May 8, 2018 (UTC) Amunet Black (Arrow) to Leslie Jocoy (Arrow) Revealed in Harry and the Harrisons. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 02:43, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Task Force XI (Prime Earth) to Task Force XL (Prime Earth) I think these two got tangled up somewhere. The team of powerhouses assembled to fight Damage -- first appearing in -- is only ever referred to as "Task Force XL." "Task Force XI" is the team of psychics Waller assembled -- alluded to in and now appearing for the first time in . -- SadCryingClown (talk) 18:14, May 9, 2018 (UTC) :Done. May use some cleanup as the bot only updated the pagename, not the description after the pipe. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:38, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Aurakles to Aurakles (Race) Since there is a prehistoric character that is also called Aurakles, it would probably be best to make the Aurakles page a disambig to distinguish between these two completely unrelated things with the same name. Zandroid3 (talk) 19:14, May 15, 2018 (UTC) Iroque (New Earth) to Indigo-1 (New Earth) Iroque is PE only. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:18, May 17, 2018 (UTC) Darkstars to Darkstars (New Earth) Since their introduction in Prime Earth there is a need for a disambig page as there is now multiple versions, therefore Darkstars needs to be changed to Darkstars (New Earth) so the disambig can be called Darkstars. O21014 (talk) 13:54, May 17, 2018 (UTC) Horgan (New Earth) to Horgan (Earth-One) I cannot find where this character appeared (or was mentioned) post-Crisis. Shadzane �� (talk) 19:19, May 25, 2018 (UTC) Martha Kent (Superboy TV Series) to Martha Clark (Superboy TV Series) Her sister's name is Cassandra Clark and Clark has traditionally been Martha Kent's maiden name. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 02:50, June 2, 2018 (UTC) Caps * Superman: Countdown To Apokolips to Superman: Countdown to Apokolips * Justice League: Injustice For All to Justice League: Injustice for All * Batman: Rise Of Sin Tzu (Video Game) to Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu (Video Game) * Batman: Chaos In Gotham to Batman: Chaos in Gotham :—Justin (koavf)·T· · 16:55, May 12, 2018 (UTC) Buckskin Jim (Earth-Two) to Jim Kenyon (Earth-Two) Per the first caption in the first panel of his first episode, in , his name is Jim Kenyon. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 01:26, June 5, 2018 (UTC) Black Manta (Prime Earth) to David Hyde (Prime Earth) The Promotional magazine DC Nations #1 revealed that his name was David Hyde so his page should be moved accordingly. O21014 (talk) 16:25, June 6, 2018 (UTC) :Yep, page 14. Probably should make a page for it, but is it a continuiation of DC Nation Vol 2 or a whole new series? -- ::I's say it is a continuation. O21014 (talk) June 15, 2018 (UTC) Teacher Elider (New Earth) to Teacher Elider (Earth-One) I cannot find where this character appeared (or was mentioned) post-Crisis. Shadzane �� (talk) 17:00, June 6, 2018 (UTC) :Is Teacher his first name? Otherwise, just Elider. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:01, June 6, 2018 (UTC) ::I have not read the stories, and do not have the slightest idea. Someone else will have to chime in on that. Shadzane �� (talk) 22:33, June 7, 2018 (UTC) Overman (Animal Man) to Overman (Earth-Seventeen) He is from Earth-Seventeen, it is a textbook case of something that needs to be renamed, I think it might need to be here for renaming so here it is.Schroeswald (talk) 16:19, June 8, 2018 (UTC) Spencer Gordon Bennett to Spencer Bennet Misspelled surname. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 05:22, June 11, 2018 (UTC) ::Also, not credited by his middle name on DC-related work. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 07:07, June 11, 2018 (UTC) Doctor Doog (Earth-Two) to Doctor Doog (New Earth) He appears in flashback in , though he is mistakenly called "Doctor Droog". DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 15:51, June 23, 2018 (UTC) Linda Reed (Earth-One) to Linda Reed (Earth-Two) She appears in in a Green Arrow story. Earth-One Green Arrow appeared first in . Something0Something (talk) 17:15, June 24, 2018 (UTC) Ramona Reed (Earth-One) to Ramona Reed (Earth-Two) She appears in in a Green Arrow story. Earth-One Green Arrow appeared first in . Something0Something (talk) 17:15, June 24, 2018 (UTC) :Unrelated, but what's the source for 218? Who's Who puts it at 250. And though one of these twins has another appearance in in an Earth-One setting, Solo is sorta non-canon. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:41, June 24, 2018 (UTC) Warren Thurston (Earth-One) to Warren Thurston (Earth-Two) We're using as the Earth-Two/Earth-One cutoff for Green Arrow. So, this guy's on the Earth-Two side. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 03:35, June 25, 2018 (UTC) Diana Dare (Earth-One) to Diana Dare (Earth-Two) See above. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 03:48, June 25, 2018 (UTC)